digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikey Goes To Another World!
|airdate=(Ja:) July 6, 2010 (En:) September 7, 2013 |continuity= }} Passionate athlete Mikey Kudo tries to help a strange creature in need only to be transported with Angie Hinomoto and Jeremy Tsurgi to a place known as the Digital World. There they meet the strange creature Shoutmon and more creatures who are known as Digimon. Synopsis Mikey stands next to , and , leading the Fusion Fighters army into battle against the Bagra Army. Holding up a red device, a Fusion Loader, Mikey shouts "DigiFuse!" In response, the three Digimon become and display immense power with the by wiping out waves of the Bagra Army. jumps out to challenge Shoutmon X4 and, as the two collide, Mikey jerks forward, revealing it was just a dream. Meanwhile Angie Hinomoto, Mikey's childhood friend, is looking for him and calls Mikey's mother only to find out he has gone out for a sporting event without her. After being momentarily sidetracked, Angie figures out where Mikey is and rushes off with supplies. At school Mikey finishes up a basketball game which his team wins thanks to his skills and great teamwork. Angie barely makes it in time to save an exhausted Mikey from hitting the floor. While Angie reprimands Mikey for being so careless, Jeremy Tsurgi appears, announcing a challenge to his "eternal rival" Mikey who beat him at a kendo match. While Angie and Jeremy fight, Mikey hears a voice lamenting its impending death. Mikey hurries to find the source of the voice to help while Angie and Jeremy chase after him. Electronics begin to go haywire as reality shifts around them. Mikey saves Angie and Jeremy from danger with the help of the voice, and, rushing into an alleyway, Mikey discovers a small digital version of a hurt Shoutmon. A light appears revealing a Fusion Loader while asks Mikey if he wants to protect Shoutmon. Saying yes, a light envelops the three kids as Mikey reaches for the device. Waking up from their fall, Mikey, Jeremy, and Angie find themselves sitting in strange place that is filled with lush green grass. From the Fusion Loader on Mikey's belt, they hear Shoutmon's voice. Before they can figure out where they are, they encounter an army of and their leader who attacks them. Ballistamon appears from underground and counter's MadLeomon's attack, saving the bewildered kids. Shoutmon "reloads" out of the Fusion Loader and attacks the enemy with the help of Ballistamon, Starmon and some Pickmon. Mikey uses his Fusion Loader to digifuse Shoutmon and Ballistamon into . Unable to hold the form, the two change back while MadLeomon absorbs his Digimon soldiers. Once more Mikey uses DigiFuse to Shoutmon and the into the . With the Star Sword, Shoutmon defeats MadLeomon, causing him to revert back into his original state and release his absorbed soldiers. Before he can attack again, MadLeomon is forcefully withdrawn with his injured forces by , who saw the failure along with , , and . Celebrating the victory, Shoutmon informs Mikey that he is a General since he can use DigiFuse. Shoutmon adds that with the power of Mikey he has a chance to become king of the Digital World. When Mikey and the others remark they don't know what Digimon are, Shoutmon tells them they are in the , earning a reaction of surprise and disbelief. Nearby, Nene Amano and Christopher Aonuma observe the group. Featured characters ' (5) *'Bulbmon' (7) * (36) |c7= * (35) * (42) |c8= *' ' (4) *' ' (31) |c9= *Agunimon (13) |c10= *' ' (1) * (10) * (11) * (12) * (24) * (25) *' ' (30) *' ' (32) * (33) * (34) *' ' (37) * (38) * (39) * (40) * (41) * (43) * (45) * (46) * (48) |c11= *'' '' (29) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|American English= |-|Japanese= Data Files Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons) |DIGIMON4new=yes |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=16 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon |added5=+ , Pickmons }} ) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=16 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. *As Shoutmon and Ballistamon digifuse into Shoutmon X2 (Incomplete X4), they are surrounded by shots of , , and from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *As MadLeomon starts losing his powers, he started shouting, "I'm melting! Melting!", referencing . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *MadLeomon absorbs twelve Chikurimon, two Troopmon, and two Mammothmon as he digivolves to Armed MadLeomon. *MadLeomon: Armed Mode is named "Armed MadLeomon" in the Japanese version of this episode. The name was later changed when it appeared in the Digimon Reference Book. }} de:Aufbruch in eine neue Welt!